Most, if not all, transport networks are packet based networks that break up data streams into smaller packets of data which are then transmitted from a first source network, or endpoint, to a third destination network, or endpoint, via a second transport network. However, due to congestion and other network limitations, not all packets successfully arrive at the destination network. What matters to the source and end destination networks is the performance of the transport network. The transport network must, from the point of view of the applications at the end networks, ideally be perfect with no lost packets. However, it would be preferred if such performance could be had for a price lower than the usual costs of leasing high performance transport networks.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods, which can be used with low cost communications transport networks to provide end network applications with a high performance view of the transport network.
Approaches have been tried to address the above situation. In one approach, custom protocol stacks are installed at the endpoints to improve the response to loss and latency. However, this approach requires that both end networks communicate according to the same custom protocol, which generally requires extensive reprogramming.
Another approach uses network elements that intercept standard protocols and send protocol responses on behalf of a far-end element. Custom protocols are then used between the intercepting network elements. This approach is limited to TCP/IP applications and adds complexity, especially in regards to troubleshooting network problems.